gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Riah Republic
The Riah Republic is a nation featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam television series, the Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space movie and the Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket OVA. A sovereign state based out of Side 6, it was officially neutral in the One Year War . Overview The currency of the Riah Republic was the "Hyte" which were divided into "Cools" The Riah Republic had their own television station "RBC" (Riah Broadcasting Corporation) . Known Residents *Tem Ray *Alfred Izuruha *Christina Mackenzie Colonies *Baldur Bay *Ribo History The name "Riah" was the nickname given to Side 6 during the construction of Sides. Though the name was mostly used by its inhabitants, while others simply referred to it as "Side 6". However, Side 6's government is usually referred to as "Riah government". In the first days of the One Year War, Side 1, 2, and 4 were destroyed by the Principality of Zeon's surprise attack. Side 6 was able to avoid the same fate, and declared neutrality on January 11th. It is said that this was possible because the Riah government signed a secret agreement with Zeon before the war began. Furthermore, Riah possessed considerable political and industrial power: It was home to the children of many important political, financial, and military figures, making an attack risky. It also had a thriving industry sector, exporting weapon parts to both sides and vital agricultural products to the Earth Federation, which was suffering from the loss of farmlands caused by Operation British. These factors allowed it to avoid most of the fighting during the war. While Riah was still technically part of the Federation, the Federal government no longer intervened in its affairs following its declaration of neutrality, granting it de facto autonomy. Because of this unique circumstance, Riah was known as "Riah Republic" in some sources, though the name is inaccurate, as it is closer to an autonomous region within the Federation legally. Despite its ostensibly neutral stance, Zeon's Newtype Research Institute, the Flanagan Institute, was located in Side 6, under the pretense that it was a civilian organization. However, as the tide of the war shifted, the Riah government approached the Federation and sought to sign a security treaty with them, allowing them to garrison forces in Side 6 and set up a secret mobile suit development facility in the Ribo colony. On December 13th, Zeon forces launched an attack on Ribo. Having learned that the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" was transferred there, the attack was apparently an attempt to locate it. Zeon mobile suits battled with Federation mobile suits stationed inside the colony, resulting in numerous civilian casualties and extensive collateral damage. Two days later, on the 15th, Zeon launched another attack on the colony. This time, Zeon mobile suits battled Federation mobile suits outside of the colony, allowing Zeon's Cyclops Team to enter the colony disguised as civilians during the chaos as part of Operation Rubicon. Due to the two attacks, as well as Conscon's attack on the White Base team in Side 6 territory, the Riah foreign affairs office forcefully deported all Zeon vessels from Side 6 on the 17th, effectively cutting off foreign relations with Zeon. On January 14th, U.C. 0080, the Riah government ratified the security treaty with the Federal government, ending its autonomous status. References